Instant messaging has become one of the most popular applications on the Internet. Instant messaging programs generally allow users to send and receive messages. The messages are generated and displayed by an instant messaging client on each end and an instant messaging server may perform various functions to facilitate the transfer of messages for communication or conversation.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an instant messaging system operating over the Internet. An instant messaging client creates an instant messaging window 102 on a computer that generally includes a history window 104 containing messages that have been exchanged in the past, and a new text window 106 for new messages. In addition, the instant messaging client may display various menus and buttons that activate common instant messaging functions such as changing font, ringing another user, inserting symbols, etc. The instant messaging window also generally includes a space where the sender and the recipient of the message are identified.
A message server 112 is also connected to the Internet. In various instant messaging systems, the message server may perform different functions such as receiving messages and transferring them, replacing certain text with symbols, or otherwise modifying or relaying messages. A second instant messenger client also creates an instant messaging window 122 that also includes a history window and a new text window. Instant messaging window 122 displays a message sent from instant messaging window 102 via message server 112. It should be noted that software intended for implementing an instruction set in an instant messaging environment may be generally referred to as an instant messenger application or IM application.
Each instant messenger client provides for various commands to enable a user to interact with the instant messenger window in various ways, and, to some extent, configure the window to the user's taste. For example, the user may select a color for the history window from among various colors available to the user. In this manner, the user configures his instant messenger window to have a desired appearance. In addition, a user may turn certain features such as ringing, on or off.
The instant messaging client may also be configured to react to certain content, in a limited fashion, received as a message by running a routine or performing some function. For example, when a ring is received, the instant messaging client may be configured to react to the ring by playing a sound, shaking, or executing some other action. The instant messaging client may also be configured not to respond to such a ring. Also, the instant messaging client may be configured to insert an image or play a sound when certain text is included in a message. Thus, a user is generally able to exercise a certain amount of control over the appearance and operation of his instant messaging client. However, users are generally unable to affect the environment or state of another user's instant messaging client or window. Moreover, users are also generally unable to implement, execute, or control instant messaging applications in another user's instant messaging environment. Conventional messaging applications are generally limited to and based upon text contained in user messages exchanged between instant messaging users.
Thus, there are numerous problems which exist with regard to conventional techniques. Conventionally, users are unable to execute applications beyond an instant messaging environment to include other users engaged in the same instant messaging session. Users are generally only able to send messages and configure their own instant messaging applications to perform certain actions limited to the instant message content. Moreover, users are generally unable to configure, execute, and control applications in an instant messaging environment between two or more users. It would be useful if a reliable system and method could be provided for instant messaging users to execute and control applications in an instant messaging environment.